Codename: Dark Star
by AdriLunaSholtz
Summary: Three Orbs are stolen, One Child is kidnapped, One Admin is pissed while argueing with his lover/enemy, Two leaders are about to go through all out war, and three Legendary's are NOT happy and this happens on one tiny island in Hoenn that is about to blow
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I don't own Pokémon.

**Dark star**

Prologue

"Chasing a dark star for you…"

From the shadows slips a darkened form….

"Moving thru black halls to break thru…" a voice echoes inside the blackness.

Gentle hands idly run tenitivyly across the smooth glass…

"White lies on the radio…" the same voice cries.

The glint of a million dollar smile…..

"Center lights spinning outa control…." The voices tone drops toward a heart wrenching note.

Two sapphire eyes in the dark… "Cause I'm chasseing the dark star,…. for you…." The voice finishes softly. Glass shatters, sirens blare, smoke shrouds the

room. A crimson haired woman enters the room; just as the smoke explodes from the room, just as quickly as the dust came it clears. Revealing a spacious

vault a glass box smashed the circular blue gem missing…

"Sir…." She speaks softly into her earpiece. "We have a situation…. The Indigo orbs been stolen." Just as she finishes a small piece of crimson cloth drifts

in front of her feet. Causosually she picks it up revealing a fine, singed, crimson chunk of fabric from something. "And I just might have a clue who stole it….."

She says grimacing.

"Bones shatter, fall apart and hit the floor, if it doesn't thrill you it doesn't matter any

more Bones shatter, maybe don't go out this time..." a faint form slips thru the shadows of an eerily familiar room. "No matter where you've been or who you

are, If it doesn't kill you it's sure to leave a horrible scar, Bones shatter, baby don't go out this time." the young voice echoes. Small hands work their way on

the small glass container. "So what's another Stan who's not a fan a million miles away? And what's he gonna do to me that I haven't already seen?,You'll

never stop me; you know it's everything to me,We'll never stop, Cause we're only getting better,We're not making this up, So just write another letter, I'll be

fine, Alive again, another day, I'm not afraid to get over, We'll never stop, Cause we're only getting better, I'll be fine, I've been better seen a brighter side of

life, But any friend of the failure's a friend of mine, Bones shatter, baby don't go out this time..." a cold clapping announced the arrival of a second larger form

entering the dark room.

"even if you guys get the red orb you'll never achieve your goal..." the chubby guard shouted loudly. the small figure froze a magnetic evil smirk

crossing its face.

"really..." the voice cut thru the guard. *good Arceus!* he thought shockingly *if a mere child works for them then what's the future going to be?* the

fat guard stumbled backwards the child's face reveling that the small form was that of a ten year old girl. her blue eyes blazed ageist the dark crimson of her

hoddie she looked almost like field commander Tabitha. Her short cropped blonde hair that had lavender, brown streaks. "The last time i checked were

winning." with that and a flash of a demonic smile, glass exploded and black dust filled the room.

The child was gone as well as the red orb.

"The next target is to be inside professor elms display at the Hoenn news station." the harsh voice of the commander Tabitha cut thru the earpiece.

"Yes sir." an equally cold tone emanated from the girl.

"And..."

"Yes sir..."

"don't push yourself that leg of yours is already about to collapse underneath you at any moment according to the infirmary." the girl pulled a face of

annoyance. "Adri..." Tabitha's cold tone boomed sternly as if he had seen her despite being at the base.

"Yes dad..." she said sweetly as she sprinted down the dark street.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Pitiful Effort

Three Admins clad in blue slowly entered a large room. One was a woman with crimson hair, the other two were men. One was tall with incredibly toned mussels wearing a

pair of dark sunglasses. The other was tall and thin.

"Stay sharp…" the woman said lightly.

"Yes Shelly….." The one wearing sunglasses said in an annoyed tone.

"Mat watch what you say around her, after all she's teckinally above both of us in the work food chain." The other man said

wearily running his hand across his bald head.

"thank you…Amber..." Shelly said sternly. " And Mat…..Shut the hell up…." She says sweetly while throwing a threating

glance.

"So this is where that Dark Star thingies goin to be." Mat says nonchalantly. Shelly's gaze turned harsh.

"Yes… the code said that at 0400 hours Codename: Dark Star was to hit three spiffic locations Team Aqua H.Q, a

meteorite museum, and the Hoenn network building…." Shelly said stiffly.

"You mean that I was to hit three locations, the mission Codenamed: Dark Star after my mission Codename…" A child's

voice said from the shadows. The three Team Aqua admins jumped; wiping around, to see a pair of bright Safire eyes.

"who the hell are you!" Mat snapped. Amber hissed thru clenched teeth.

"Look at the uniform dumb ass, it don't matter who she is she's a Magma!" Amber snapped. Shelly growled recognizing a tear in the girl's uniform; pulling the crimson

fabric out of her pocket.

"so it was you….." Shelly said angrily. The girl smiled reveling a bright simile; bearing jagged inhuman canines.

"so you got that then." The girl giggled.

"you left this on purpose…" Shelly snapped angrily.

"yeah so…" the girl giggled again wisps of blonde hair, with lavender/brown streaks drifting in her face as she drifted across the room.

"so you're toying with us…are you" Shelly said lightly. She had to hand it to the child, the girl was smart for her age.

"Yep! Bye!" the girl shouted taking off down the hall at lightning speed; Jade orb in hand.

The Admins stood there for a second; completely bewildered. They wiped around to presue the child only to see that she was nowhere in sight.

"so who's going to report this to Boss…" Mat said quietly

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

Adri's pov

*Those idots….* Smiling I head down the thick maze of dark alleyways, dumpsters, fire escapes, garbage, clotheslines, and walls, fences that crawl halfway up their

eerie buildings….

"Got all three Dad!" I shout happily.

"huff." I can almost see Dad smiling pridefuly. "Very good. Make sure they don't touch."

"Duh… Honestly I think you guys shouldn't of lost all three in the first place." I snap angrily, my leg thrumming painfully. "I'm seven now I'm a big girl and Brodie taught

me some new tricks. "

" Yes… yes I'm sorry princess I forgot." Dad says chuckling.

"What! Why you laughing?" I say, my fist clenching on the bag.

" Nothing…" Dad says normally. "Do you know where daddies' helicopter's going to be?"

"Yes dad.."

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

Archie's pov

"DADDIE!" a small child shrieks while throwing a bag at a team magma grut whose eyes go cross-eyed just before the impact. The stunned Admin whips around his

eyes blazing.

"Adri!" is all the hopeless Admin can shout as I release my Tentacruel; my favorite death weapon. The useless piece of junk known as Team Magma's helicopter; shutters

and tips over spilling out its crew. My entire force finally arrives. Shelly releases her Walrein and starts a battle with Mack one of the three fires otherwise known as the

three Admins of Team Magma. Smiling I hand Mat the struggling child.

"I don't care how you do it.., just get it to our base." I order him. "If you fail me this time…I'll kill you."

"Yes Sir!" his voice shakes. * Good I scared the punk into thinking strait* I think grinning. Tabitha is unlucky enough to get his legs trapped under the hulking helicopter.

"I'll let you live this time….but you have to deliver this message…."

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

Courtney's pov

"This is madness! He's insane! This is unacceptable! Inexcusable!" Maxie yells at the top of his lungs anger coursing thru his veins… "And Tabitha's in the Emergency

wing of the Infirmary! Mack isn't much better! And!...And! Tabitha's child is possibly, No! presumed dead. FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS THAT GIRL WAS ONLY SEVEN!" He

paces at a rapid pace speeding back and forth behind his desk. "Tabitha that soft lump won't be able to cope with the news of his long dead Soul mate and his only child

being presumed dead, on a mission the kid insisted on helping on…and now Archie's demanding too much of what we don't have…" his last words ended in a low moan

as he stops at his desk and plops in his chair looking completely defeted...


End file.
